Sorrow and Woe
by Janie Granger
Summary: This is a Romeo Juliet DHr Fanfic with a bit of twists and turns along the way. It starts out as a play and turns into o so much more...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Two houses, both alike in dignity,

  
In the magical Hogwarts, where we lay our scene,

  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

  
Where wizard blood makes civil hands unclean.

  
From forth the fatal powers of these two foes

  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;

  
Whole misadventured piteous overthrows

  
Do with their death bury their house's strife.

  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,

  
And the continuance of their house's rage,

  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,

  
Is now the act upon our stage;

  
The which if you with patient ears attend,

  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend


	2. Welcome back to Hogwarts!

**A/N: Happy Halloween! Sorry it took so long! Well hear's a little treat and also for Devon Murray's Birthday! I had an urge to write today and I finished. Much longer than I thought I'd have time to write. First it was short, but the characters wanted to keep talking, so it went on.**

**Reviews: Big thanks to **cindy, Angel Kitty Kutie, Daunting Darkness, and sara

**By the way sara I changed 8 words, it was the prologue, so it can't be that original want original read my other story. Have you seen other R/J Hrm/D stories that change 1 word.**

**Well on to the chapter!

* * *

**

"May we have a round of applause for the first years," Dumbledore calmly said as everyone politely clapped, "Welcome back to Hogwarts! Well I know most of us are very hungry, so I will save the speeches for later. But I must tell you two things before we enjoy our feast. First, I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Tonks! Secondly, our Muggle Studies professor, Professor McDoogal, has decided to put on a muggle play called Romeo and Juliet. This is required for all 5th and 6th years. Now, lets eat!" cried Dumbledore.

It was Harry, Ron, and Hermione's sixth year at Hogwarts and after a very chaotic summer they were all glad to be back to their real home.

"A play! I am NOT doing anything that involves talking in front of people! This is an outrage!" exclaimed Ron.

"O, does poor, little Ronniekins have stage fright?" mocked Hermione. And just as Ron started to get angry she kissed him on the forehead.

When Harry had come to Grimmauld Place, after 1 ½ months of waiting might I add, Hermione and Ron had told him they were going out. It had been like this ever since.

"Mione! Don't you remember what I s..." started Ron.

"Yes, you mean the part where I can't even kiss my _boyfriend_ without being told off!" said Hermione, temper rising.

"Mione..." Ron said in an apologetic tone.

"Mione, what!" Hermione shouted.

"Mione, I'm sorry, but we have to let everyone settle a while before we tell them," explained Ron.

"I thought they'd be happy for us! Wait...are you saying you're ashamed of me?" inquired Hermione.

"No, I didn't mean it like..." Ron attempted.

"You know what I think. I think you don't want to be seen with me cause my parents are muggles, is that it?" questioned Hermione.

"No, that's not..." Ron said quietly sounding like he had a toad is his throat.

"What's wrong cat got your tongue? You're turning into another Malfoy aren't you. Purebloods shouldn't be seen with anything besides purebloods. Harry isn't ashamed of me, now are you Harry?" finished Hermione.

Hearing his name Harry had been brought back to reality. Usually he would of cared that his two best friends in the world were together and he was all alone, but lately he'd been drifting from dream and reality. He seemed like no one understood and they never would...ever.

"Yeah...definitely," Harry replied startled

"Hermione I didn't mean to..." Ron tried sounding almost defeated.

"O yes, you did!" Hermione said cutting him off.

"Can you let me finish a sentence?" asked Ron.

"That was one, and you don't need to talk anymore cause this discussion's over. O, I almost forgot I'm not talking to you Ron _Bilius_ Weasley!" Hermione snapped in a tone that made you feel like you were biting ice cubes. She moved to where Parvati and Lavender were sitting.

"It's ok, Ron. She'll be better when she reads a book or something," Harry erupted the silence that had dawned like a creeping shadow. He had just noticed what had happened.

"Yeah, your right...a book or something. You know her such a little bookworm," Ron replied and laughed afterwards. Though it wasn't a merry laugh it was a polite laugh or a laugh that you made when you didn't agree, but you wanted to reassure someone you'd be ok. Without saying so of course.

They went back to eating and as if on cue the silence loomed above them. Soon the whole hall that had been once cheery had an eerie feel to it to Harry and Ron at least.

After what felt like hours Dumbledore arose from his ancient gold throne encrusted with designs, numerous languages, and some things the human could not detect.

"I hope all of you have enjoyed your meals. Now I will explain the play further. You must all try out (5th and 6thyears that is) or you will have to write a 6-foot essay on Romeo and Juliet along with some of Shakespeare's other works. The sign up list is in the entrance hall for those of you that will join us on Monday for the first meeting. Seventh years aren't trying out because they will help put together props, backrounds, costumes, and some will even direct along side Ms. McDoogal. I am going to read the prologue or introduction to the play to maybe grab some more actors and actresses."

"_Two households, both alike in dignity,_

_  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,_

_  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

_  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes_

_  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;_

_  
Whole misadventured piteous overthrows_

_  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife._

_  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,_

_  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,_

_  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,_

_  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;_

_  
The which if you with patient ears attend,_

_  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."_

"I hope I shall see all the 5th and 6th years at the first meeting. On another note..." Dumbledore babbled on, but Harry and Ron heard none of the rest. Something about the school rules probably.

All Harry could hear was things Sirius had said: _"But if they do expel me can I come back here and live with you? We'll see. I'd feel a lot better about the hearing if I knew I didn't have to go back to the Dursleys. They must be bad if you prefer this place." _He had always had such a sense of humor and he was all gone because of _Harry_. Harry felt like an old wound had opened and was pulsing up and down like a heart after running a mile.

On the other hand, Ron had different thoughts. _"Yes, you mean the part where I can't even kiss my boyfriend without being told off! ...cat got your tongue? You're turning into another Malfoy...Purebloods..."_ The words Malfoy and Purebloods hurt him so. He felt like Hermione had slapped him across his face and his whole body was filled with a tingling sensation.

Simultaneously Ron and Harry looked up as the headmaster finished his speech, "I have kept you long enough. Good Night and Sweet Dreams."

"So Ron are you signing up for the play," Harry asked as they walked out of the hall.

"Well I wasn't gonna, but when he said the 6-foot essay on _Shakyspe_ar I decided to. I just remembered I have to show the midgets...I mean first years to the common room. Can you sign me up?" Ron said.

"Of course, I will. You better get going," replied Harry.

"Yea, well, see you in the common room," called Ron as he began to walk away.

"See you!" bid Harry.

With that Harry went to sign up himself and Ron for the first play at Hogwarts: Romeo and Juliet.

* * *

**A/N: Well click the Go button next to the word review vvvvvv or I shall chase after you in my halloween costume with a can of silly string and I'm not afraid to use it! lol REVIEW! I accept anonymous reviews, so anyone can review even if you don't have an account! Please...Please...With candy on top...lol**


	3. The Force Field of Silence

**A/N: Sorry about the wait! Well here it is, without further adu chapter 2. (Wow, I'm a poet andI know it!) Thanks to **Daunting Darkness **for the review!

* * *

**

Once Hermione had stalked over to Parvati and Lavender they had begun to interrogate her and Ron's relationship (Hermione _had _been quite loud). Ignoring and telling them that she would explain everything when they got back to their room she went back to her now cold mashed potatoes. Her plate had magically appeared to her new seat.

Hermione knew that she had overreacted, but ever since Ron had asked her to keep their relationship a secret he had acted strange. Though not the most perfect couple, why would you want to keep your girlfriend a secret? They had had their fair share of squabbles, however they had always made up and things would go back to almost normal. But not this time, she would stay strong, and wouldn't go along with the whole kiss and make up bit.

"The sign up list is in the entrance hall for those of you that will join us on Monday for the first meeting..." Dumbledore interrupted her thoughts.

_I should sign up! I love plays! I always had been the lead in primary school: Annie, Maria in the Sound of Music, Auntie Mame, Marian in the Music Man, Sarah Brown from Guys and Dolls, one for each year before Hogwarts. I'll sign up after leading the first years._

Hermione like Ron and Harry had looked up as the headmaster finished his speech, "I have kept you long enough. Good Night and Sweet Dreams."

"Gryffindor First Years, follow me," called Hermione.

The small, worried first years followed Hermione out of the Great Hall to the Entrance Hall.

"This is the Entrance Hall and if you continue to look forward you will see the Marble..." Hermione said being cut off in mid-sentence.

"Isn't that your boyfriend who's _also_ suppose to give us the grand tour?" asked a brave, busybody looking First Year who Hermione thought looked quite like Lavender, "Well everyone heard you yelling at him and everyone knows now, so don't look surprised." _Ah, Lavender's sister Cassandra Brown. She's quite right there's Ron walking with Harry to the play sign up list. I guess Harry convinced him._

"Cassandra, now don't point your nose where it doesn't belong," replied Hermione smoothly as she watched the First Year turn slightly read at the sound of her name.

"One minute please," Hermione said politely turning around in the direction of Ron.

"RON IF YOU DON'T GET OVER HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT I'LL..." yelled Hermione.

"Now, now Granger lets watch our tongue in front of the new Gryffindorks," drawled Malfoy who seemed to come out of thin air.

"Yeah, Granger!" repeated a new batch of Slytherins.

Quickly Ron came running over after hearing Hermione so angry. Harry had not heard her in his dream-like state. The what looked like a tour group headed towards the Marble Staircase when...

"Is that H-H-Harry

potter?" a thin boy asked nervously.

"Yes it is. Oy, Harry come over here!", beckoned Ron.

"What? O, hello," Harry welcomed the Gryffindors startled out of his thoughts once again.

"Harry, could you sign me up for the play," inquired Hermione.

"Sure, I'll sign up the three of us," answered Harry.

"O, ok. Well thanks!" Hermione replied.

As he walked away Hermione heard the now all-too-familiar voice of Cassandra ask, "Why don't you go out with him?"

"He's not my type," said Hermione simply as if it was the most obvious answer.

"Famous and hot isn't your type. And he's your type?" she questioned refering to Ron, "You're a strange girl, Hermione, very strange at that."

"Never ever say Harry's hot in front of me again," ordered Hermione

"Why?"

"'Cause he's not."

"Ok, then."

They went around for about an hour touring the whole school. When they had finally explained where the girls' and boys' dormitories were Dumbledore suddenly popped in when the first years had disappeared.

"You will not be staying in Gryffindor Tower this year, but the new and improved officer dormitory," Dumbledore announced.

"I thought that was only for the Heads. What happened? Cho Chang and Eddie Carmichael suddenly die and Ron and I are Heads," Hermione said jokingly.

"No, we have changed it, so both prefects and heads live in the same dormitories/common room," assured Dumbledore.

"Each of your rooms is connected to Gryffindor by a portrait. Hermione, yours is a portrait of you and Ginny. Ron, yours is of you and Harry. We wanted to put a little piece of each of you in this common room, so in a sense you will never leave, and to show some modern heroes rather than old ones like Barnabas the Barmy. You will set a password, but choose wisely and use a _certain spell _so no one can hear your choice. Well I have matters to attend to. Farewell!" counseled Dumbledore.

Both Ron and Hermione walked up to their portrait.

"What spell did he mean?" asked Ron.

"Just watch," hissed Hermione.

"What would you like your password to be? Remember cast a certain spell first," the portrait Hermione said.

"Genero mei selenium coactum ager," Hermione commanded, " I would like my password to be..._Panthera tigris_"

Ron was having a bit of trouble but eventually got it.

"What do you want your password to be, mate?" asked the portrait Harry.

"How about Slytherins suck..." started Ron.

"Dumbledore said you're only limited to two words," explained portrait Harry.

"Well...Dearest 'Mione. No one expects me to be all sentimental," declared Ron.

At the same time portrait Hermione and portrait Harry said, " Welcome to your dormitory!"

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Pretty Pretty Please! Genero mei selenium coactum ager is latin try to figure it out and you'll get a virtual cookie-D **


	4. A Horrible Summer

**A/N**: Enjoy!

* * *

Draco's summer had _not_ been enjoyable…at all. First of all, his father had been sent to Azkaban prison causing his mother to be enraged at Draco for no apparent reason. His first encounter of the summer and last ever had definitely been the worst.

Flashback

It all started when his mother hadn't picked him up at King's Cross resulting in him walking to Malfoy Mansion, which had taken about an hour. When he had walked through the door he had been met by screaming.

"DRACO, YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" Narcissa had screamed, while magicking her long blondish white hair into a long ponytail (she was going to do something).

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT I'M LEFT WITH NOTHING! IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT THEY'RE TAKING MY HOUSE AWAY! YOUR FAULT THEY'RE TAKING AWAY ALL THE MONEY! BUT _YOU_ PROBABLY DON'T CARE BECAUSE _YOU _GET ALL THAT MONEY AND THE HOUSE WHILE I AM LEFT WITH ABSOLUTELY NOTHING EXCEPT A CELL IN AZKABAN!" she screamed again.

"You see Draco, they checked our house and my arm and when they found the Dark Mark oh I was sentenced right away a life-time trip to Azkaban, no trial, thanks to Lucius!" Narcissa said this more civilly, but still enraged.

"Would you like to know why you get it all Draco? Well because you had no Dark Mark on your arm and were free to get EVERYTHING! EVEN THOUGH YOU WERE GOING TO BE INDUCTED AS A DEATH EATER…let us see, oh yes…TODAY! AND YOU WILL PROBABLY TURN OUT TO BE A TRADER THAT OBEYS POTTER AND THE MUGGLE LOVER, DUMBLEDORE! I KNEW YOU WOULD TURN OUT THE WRONG WAY EVER SINCE I HAD HELD YOU IN MY ARMS AT AGE 18 MIGHT I ADD! YOU KNOW I WANTED TO HAVE A JOB, BUT NOOOOOOOO I HAD TO BE PREGNANT WITH YOU AND BE A HOUSEWIFE WHO TODAY LOOKS LIKE SHE'S 60, YET IS ONLY 34!" she screamed like there was no tomorrow.

"That's it, AVADA KEDAVEENIA!" she commanded.

Avada Kedaveenia was a lot like Avada Kedavra except you didn't die. You might have felt like you were going to die and wanted to die, but sadly sometimes for the victim you didn't. It's impossible to explain for anyone who has experienced it. When Death Eaters come to your home to play with you a bit, but not kill you they would most likely use Avada Kedaveenia. Some survivors who hadn't gone insane with pain (very few) had said it should be the fourth Unforgivable. Others who had been hit with Imperius beforehand had said it was 10 times worse and even more.

When everything had become a spinning mess and he didn't know what was happening or where or who he even was the pain subsided and his memory came back, but any longer it would have been gone for good.

"Narcissa Petunia Malfoy, you will now be brought to Azkaban for your life stay due to the support of Thomas Marvolo Riddle's unruly acts and you have been charged with putting the Avada Kedaveenia curse on your own son, Draco Lucius Malfoy, with death penalty by the Dementor's Kiss if guilty by trial," a ministry official announced.

"Draco Malfoy, you now have possession of Malfoy Manor, the Malfoy family account, Narcissa Petunia Malfoy's account, Lucius Peter Malfoy's account, your own of course, and any other of your mother or father's accounts. Until you are of age, 17, you can not live alone and will need a guardian. Sirius Black, the last of the Black's is now dead. The Weasley Family refuses to take you in for various reasons including they could not take care of 8 children. The Lestrange's are in Azkaban convicted of the torture and permanent incapacitation of Frank and Alice Longbottom. The only living relative you have is Nymphadora Tonks…"

"NOOOOO! DON'T HAND DRACO OVER TO THAT BLOOD TRAITOR!" Narcissa shouted, struggling with the ministry officials holding her.

"We have no choice Mrs. Malfoy…Miss Tonks will either check up on you here or take you to her home depending on her choice. Goodbye, Mr. Malfoy!" the ministry official said properly with a loud pop as all 3 officials and his mother apparated.

Present

Tonks would check up on him time to time, but most of his summer had been spent alone in the large mansion and he had been relieved when he was finally back at Hogwarts. The play had been the best thing that happened for a while.

Draco had never acted in a play, but had always found it interesting and signed his name on the sign up list without a thought. Lifting his eyes he had seen Hermione Granger looking very upset, though he could only think of one word: _beautiful. _All those years he had been living with closed eyes. He had now opened his eyes, first seeing only a world of black and white and then seeing the one thing that was colorful named Hermione.

Her hair was now, not busy, but was apparently straight because it was in an elegant bun with two tendrils falling in front of her face. How he longed to push one strand of hair behind her ear and kiss her, telling her everything would be all right. She didn't need makeup because she couldn't be any more beautiful. Though she was wearing a little mascara, which was now running down her face. She no longer had big, buck teeth, but perfect white ones. And she…well let's just say Hermione wasn't the little girl she use to be.

"Malfoy! You're supposed to be bringing these first years to the dungeons! Come on!" beckoned Eddie Carmichael, the new head boy, snapping Draco back to reality.

"Sorry, Ed! I'll get to it!" answered Draco.

Draco walked over to the group of Slytherin first years.

"Mr. Malfoy, it is an honor to meet you!" one Slytherin boy said.

"Pansy has told me sooooooo much about you!" cooed a Slytherin girl who looked exactly like…

"Parkinson! Now…there is _two Parkinsons_! Oh, shit, this sucks!" yelled Draco, calming down he said ,"No offence to you or anything."

"None taken, I hate her, too! It's just well…I wanted to make a good impression and since Pansy said how much you love her, I thought talking about her would make a good impression, but I'm guessing not," explained Pansy's sister, "The name's Lily by the way…Lily Melody Parkinson."

"Nice to meet you….now the first rule, is _do not_ call me Mr. Malfoy, I am only called that by the professors, the Gryffindorks, and well that's my father's name, I'm Draco," ordered Draco.

"Speaking of the Gryffindorks…"

"RON IF YOU DON'T GET OVER HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT I'LL…"

Draco snuck up behind her and drawled, "Now, now Granger lets watch our tongue in front of the new Gryffindorks."

"Yeah, Granger!" chirped the first year Slytherins, as all with Draco walked away to the entrance to the dungeons.

"Very, very good, now let me show you to the common room," Draco announced.

With this the Slytherins followed Draco down the long stone corridor.

* * *

**A/N:** REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE SOON! REVIEW REVIEW! 


	5. Stone Walls and Gryffindors

**A/N:** Sorry it's kind of short...a little writer's block and midterms, but it's finally vacation, so I'm happy! This chapter will get the story moving along...Enjoy!

* * *

_What was I thinking?_

**Click Click**

_Why do I have to be so mean?_

**Click Click…drip**

_Why is she going out with Weasley?_

**Click Click…drop**

_Wait where did that come from!_

**Click Click**

_Draco, what has happened to you?_

_1. You're jealous of Weasley, poor, disgraceful, Weasley!_

_2. You think Granger looks…beautiful_

_3. You're noticing this now! Of all times!_

_4. Since when do you want kiss her!_

**Click Click…drip**

_I don't know!_

_She just seems to…well…_**take my breath away**

**Click Click…wam!**

_You crashed into a wall! Great job!_

**Slip! …Clip Clop Clip Clop**

After slamming into the wall, Draco had slipped on a puddle (the Slytherin Common Room _was _under the lake after all) causing all the Slytherin inductees to come running.

"Mr. Malfoy are you okay…"

"We saw you fall…"

"Our apologies for not catching you…

"Why'd you bring us to a blank stone wall…"

"SHUT UP!"

"Okay, first of all what did I say about calling me Mr. Malfoy, secondly don't sound so sorrowful I only hit a wall and fell, and third this is not just a blank stone wall, but…_guess who's back_…your living quarters for the next 7 years," drawled Draco as a door appeared.

"Did everyone catch the password?" asked Draco, not really caring if they had heard or not.

Draco turned, expecting to walk up the staircase to his dormitory, but instead walked straight into…Dumbledore?

"Hullo, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said.

"Professor," Draco replied stiffly.

"How was your summer?" asked Dumbledore.

_Horrible!_

"Fine,"

"Your good at lying. You cover your emotions with the same mask your father used to use. But that is for another time to discuss...how about 5 'o clock tomorrow, my office. I came here to inform you that you will be in the officer dormitory and it can be reached…" Dumbledore pointed to a portrait, "…through there,"

Upon closer observation, Draco noticed it was a portrait of…him!

**Pop!**

"And he disappears…" Draco said to no one in particular.

"Drakey! I've been looking all over for you!…" squealed Pansy.

"Where were you when I had to give the midgets a tour then!" snapped Draco.

"Well, it's not my fault I wanted to have a little fun with Blaise and…" babbled Pansy.

"Already to much info, Parkinson. I don't want to hear the doings of a whore like you."

As he walked toward the portrait of himself he heard a little 'hmmph" from Pansy.

"Hullo!" Draco greeted.

"Now, do want that slut over there hearing your password?" questioned Portrait Draco.

"O, no, of course not. _Genero mei selenium coactum ager. Draco argentums_," Draco said.

"Welcome!"

Draco stepped into a room that had the house colors…well for the most part, but Draco thought there was a tad bit too much red.

He sat on his bed and turned to see, "NO! This is not happening! NOT TWO GRYFFINDORS!"

* * *

**A/N: **Review please!

Reviews happy

Happy + me more SW for you!

Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeee! Review!


	6. What an Eventful Year in Store!

**A/N:** I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I've been very busy! Well the next chapter will have a shorter wait, I promise! One million apologys! Without further adu! The newest chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione sat on her red velvet comforter as she waited for someone…anyone to arrive into the glamorous multi-colored dormitory. She was early…yes, but someone _should _have come by now. Bored, Hermione took out her eagle feather quill and dark red ink bottle. As she opened the little bottle it splattered all over her hand and shirt.

"Crap! I liked that shirt!" Hermione said angrily, but she wasn't really angry. She was thinking of only one thing and with that in mind she dipped her quill into the dried blood ink. Hermione didn't even bother with changing her shirt and instead for a half an hour (feeling like hours) she scribbled away drowning in her own sea of thoughts. She started out calmly and civilly, but as her anger grew, like a burning flame, the more the harshness of her thoughts formed words on her piece of aged parchment.

But she suddenly threw her quill down crying in defeat, "Do I really want this?"

A small voice in her head replied, "Yes, you do…you have since the beginning. Since you had to hide everything from his family and your family _all_ summer. Remember last year, _tsk tsk _lying to Harry the **_entire _**year…faking little fights…flirting right under his nose! And now hiding everything from the school, too! Are you going to let him do that?"

"He's been nice it…it's just he doesn't seem to _really _like me. We don't even talk! Hardly, anyway! For all I know Luna could be his 'secret girlfriend' or something, ha!"

The voice spoke again , first quietly, but it became slowly in crescendo, "Do it…do it…do it…do it…Oh, just do it already!"

Hermione suddenly agreed with the voice after everything it had said. She picked up her quill quickly writing down two words, underlined them, and wrote her name in neat, red cursive. Before she could change her mind and rip the parchment to shreds she folded it into thirds, putting it primly in an envelope. As she sealed it she heard someone walk into the dormitory.

"And if it isn't the little mudblood!" insulted Pansy Parkinson as she dropped her pudgy owl onto her bed.

"And it's great to see you to, Malfoy's little slut! You know your really shouldn't treat your owl that way…put it in it's cage like normal people, perhaps," Hermione told.

"Why you little b-"

"NO! This is not happening! NOT TWO GRYFFINDORS!"

"Malfoy?" Hermione questioned.

"Drakey!" screamed Parkinson as she ran through the door like a banshee, hopped down the staircase to the officer common room, and tripped on the coffee table.

Hermione instantly fell into a fit of laughter as she jumped over Pansy and ran up the boys' staircase. When she reached a portrait of Prince Charming.

"I'm sorry dear lady, but I can not let ye into thy Sirs quarters!"

"It's an emergency! Pleeeeeeeeeease!"

"No."

"Pretty please!"

"No."

"With sugar on top!"

"No."

"Ice cream and hot fudge!"

"No."

"And a cherry!" Hermione said this as if she was swinging it right under his nose.

"Well I am very fond of-No!"

Pansy then appeared behind Hermione complaining about how her legs hurt and babbling about how her "Drakey" could be hurt as well.

Hermione getting very annoyed shouted, "Well if you won't open up I'll just have to kick through you!"

"One-"

"Please, fair lady, don't-"

"Two-"

"But Sir R-"

"Three!" Hermione yelled as she brushed her leg forward.

"OOOOOOOW! Shit!"

Hermione looked at the spectacle before her. While the painting of Prince Charming was wide open, Ron was crumpling himself into feeble position on the floor crying in pain.

"I'm sooooooo sorry, Ron!"

"You kicked me right in the b-"

"I know, I'm really really really sorry…" apologized Hermione.

"What'd you do now, Mi?" laughed a familiar raven-haired boy.

"Harry?"

"HERMIONE!" cried a blonde-haired Hufflepuff rather loudly.

"Hannah? What's the matter?"

"Last year, Ernie's marks weren't high enough so-so-so he's not a prefect anymore!" Hannah sobbed.

"Professor Dumbledore demoted him? He would never do that or at least it's not very like him…"

"That's what I said!"

"Now, now can we get back to the most important person…" Malfoy drawled.

Everyone looked at him as to say "who?"

"Me of course!"

The other prefects looked bored as they rolled their eyes, annoyed when Hermione spoke up, "And why would we care?"

"_Because_ I'm the most important, dah! Didn't we already go through this? _Anyway_, someone explain why there is **two **Gryffindorks!"

"Why the hell would we know, Malfoy?" Hermione asked angrily as she glared at him.

"Well of course you wouldn't know, _Mudblood_…actually none of you **stupid **_half-breeds _would know. I'm going to go ask Dumb…bledore," Malfoy told separating the professor's name purposely.

"Oh, no your not!" exclaimed Hannah, now a little better though her face was still tear-stained.

"And why's that, Abbot?"

"I'm going to get to _Dumbledore_ first!" Hannah explained.

"We'll see about that!"

* * *

"You did what?" McGonagall questioned appalled. 

"I put realization draft into the boy's pumpkin juice," Snape replied as he and the other professor stood outside of Dumbledore's door to his office.

"This won't work…"

"Oh, yes it will! Boys like him are raised very different from us, Minerva. They think differently…he lives with closed eyes and ears…my potion will open them."

McGonagall opened her mouth to speak, yet Snape interrupted her.

"It will not change him into someone he's not only who he _really is_…"

Snape knocked abruptly on the wooden door. After a minute or so a familiar voice beckoned the pair in. The pair sat down in front of Dumbledore's vast desk.

"Is it true, Albus?"

"Yes, Minerva."

"But…why?"

"It is meant to be. He could survive on their side, but I will not let it happen."

"So according to Severus, this is not the real Draco Malfoy…but he will change? Is that possible," McGonagall inquired.

"Yes, Minerva, yes. In time-"

A clear knock then erupted from the door. Dumbledore replied with an old, weary voice, "Come in."

"Professor Dumbledore!" eight voices called.

Hannah and Draco had agreed to go to _Dumbledore's _office together. In the hall the group had met up with Padma Patil and Anthony Goldstein. While filling them in they made their way up to Dumbledore's office. Since they were all prefects they knew the password of course.

"Professor, why is their two Gryffindor prefects! The rules clearly state that-" started Draco.

"What about Ernie? Why isn't he a prefect anymore?" piped up Hannah.

"Ah, Miss Abbott…I did not demote Mr. Macmillan, he decided that he would be better academically without prefect duties to worry about. Mr. Potter was the next in line markwise…and the fact that he could not be a prefect last year for certain reasons…" he explained the last sentence with a twinkle in his eye as he winked at Harry, "As for the rules, Mr. Malfoy, they've been changed," The professor then ripped a page out of the book on his desk.

"B-b-but-"

"It has already been decided and done, Draco…now let's get you eight some hot coco," Dumbledore flicked his wand making eight steaming cups of hot chocolate appear in each prefect's hand, "-and off to bed! There's classes tomorrow!"

With that the eight prefects went back to their dormitory. O, what an eventful year was in store!

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter is very eventful just to show what it will be like with 8 prefects and 2 heads who don't always agree ;-) Please REVIEW! I apologize again for the lateness! 


	7. You're not you

**A/N:** The popular question was why do all authors always put R/Hr and why did I? Well I don't know about the first one, but canon I'm a R/Hr shipper all the way and it just seems to work! Hope you like this chapter, I'm writing more of this so expect more soon! Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Ron, _

Lying, cheating, sneaking around like a criminal

You want me to smile like it's alright

But the truth is it's not

You and I just don't see eye to eye like before

When I talk you're somewhere in the **clouds**

When I talk _about us _you change the subject

I'm forbid to tell anyone about us

It wasn't the blonde one or the whole pure thing

It's just that…

You're not _you_

Not the funny, cute redhead who I always knew

And seemed to always have loved…

You're not _you_

The spark in your eyes is gone

Replaced by a cloudy mist

When's the last time we've kissed?

You're not _you_

I want you

But if I can't have you here on **earth** (you know normal people land) with **me**

What's the point?

You're not _you_

I'm sorry but…

_We're through_

_Hermione_

When the group had left for Dumbledore's Office, Hermione stayed behind as she dropped the note on Ron's bed. His bed was obvious…the messiest!

Now as the guys returned to their dormitory and Ron had found the letter on his bed. He sat their stunned, staring at the crinkled parchment with round glazed eyes.

"What's wrong, mate?" Harry asked as he noticed Ron's dazed state. He then waved his hand in front of Ron's face, while saying his name slowly, but to no avail.

"What's a matter with Ron, Harry?" inquired Anthony.

"Dunno."

"Seems normal to me…" Draco laughed.

"Not funny Malfoy, shut it!" Harry replied.

"Why you little-"

"She…how c-c-could sh-sh-she…" Ron said quietly.

"Who did what, Ron?" asked Harry.

"H-Her-Her-Hermione…she broke up with me…" Ron said sadly, "I need to be alone…I'm fine, Harry…don't worry I'll be a'right…g-g-g-'night."

Ron then closed the curtains around his four-poster as a long awaited tear fell down his face staining Hermione's name on the parchment.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it's short! Was the part with Ron a little OOC, I tried to keep IC. Please review! It keeps me happy and writing! I'll give you a question, why do you like D/Hr? (I'm guessing since you read the fanfic you do...) 


End file.
